Conventional electronic devices such as mobile phones or tablet computers typically have a user interface that includes sensors (e.g., buttons) to receive user inputs. In some cases, these sensors can receive accidental inputs (e.g., pocket dials) that can cause the electronic device to perform an undesired function.
There remains room for improvement.